Products that include images are a popular keepsake or gift for many people. Such products typically include an image captured by a digital camera that is inserted into the product and is intended to enhance the product, the presentation of the image, or to provide storage for the image. Examples of such products include picture albums, photo-collages, posters, picture calendars, picture mugs, t-shirts and other textile products, picture ornaments, picture mouse pads, and picture post cards. Products such as picture albums, photo-collages, and picture calendars include multiple images. Products that include multiple images are designated herein as image-based products.
When designing or specifying photographic products, it is desirable to select a variety of images that provide interest, aesthetic appeal, and narrative structure. For example, a selection of images having different subjects, taken at different times under different conditions that tell a story can provide interest. In contrast, in a consumer product, a selection of similar images of the same subject taken under similar conditions is unlikely to be as interesting.
In conventional practice, images for a photographic product are selected by a product designer or customer, either manually or with the help of tools. For example, graphic and imaging software tools are available to assist a user in laying out a multi-image product, such as a photo-book. Similarly, on-line tools available over the internet from a remote computer server enable users to specify photographic products. The Kodak Gallery provides such image-product tools. However, in many cases consumers have a large number of images, for example, stored in an electronic album in a computer-controlled electronic storage device using desktop or on-line imaging software tools. The selection of an appropriate variety of images from the large number of images available can be tedious, difficult, and time consuming.
Imaging tools for automating the specification of photographic products are known in the prior art. For example, tools for automating the layout and ordering of images in a photo-book are available from the Kodak Gallery as are methods for automatically organizing images in a collection into groups of images representative of an event. It is also known to divide groups of images representative of an event into smaller groups representative of sub-events within the context of a larger event. For example, images can be segmented into event groups or sub-event groups based on the times at which the images in a collection were taken. U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,994, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes organizing digital objects according to a histogram timeline in which digital images can be grouped by time of image capture. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0008321, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes identifying images of special events based on time of image capture.
Semantic analyses of digital images are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,467, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a method for determining the general semantic theme of a group of images using a confidence measure derived from feature extraction. Scene content similarity between digital images can also be used to indicate digital image membership in a group of digital images representative of an event. For example, images having similar color histograms can belong to the same event.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0304808, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a method and system for automatically producing an image product based on media assets stored in a database. A number of stored digital media files are analyzed to determine their semantic relationship to an event and are classified according to requirements and semantic rules for generating an image product. Rule sets are applied to assets for finding one or more assets that can be included in a story product. The assets, which meet the requirements and rules of the image product, are included.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,093, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes systems and methods for generating user profiles based at least upon an analysis of image content from digital image records. The image content analysis is performed to identify trends that are used to identify user subject interests. The user subject interests can be incorporated into a user profile that is stored in a processor-accessible memory system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0297045, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, teaches a method of evaluating a user subject interest based at least upon an analysis of a user's collection of digital image records and is implemented at least in part by a data-processing system. The method receives a defined user subject interest, receives a set of content requirements associated with the defined user-subject-interest, and identifies a set of digital image records from the collection of digital image records each having image characteristics in accord with the content requirements. A subject-interest trait associated with the defined user-subject-interest is evaluated based at least upon an analysis of the set of digital image records or characteristics thereof. The subject-interest trait is associated with the defined user-subject-interest in a processor-accessible memory.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0177805, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a method of searching through a collection of images, includes providing a list of individuals of interest and features associated with such individuals; detecting people in the image collection; determining the likelihood for each listed individual of appearing in each image collection in response to the people detected and the features associated with the listed individuals; and selecting in response to the determined likelihoods a number of images such that each individual from the list appears in the selected images. This enables a user to locate images of particular people.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,181, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discusses photo-collage generation and modification using image processing by obtaining a digital record for each of a plurality of images, assigning each of the digital records a unique identifier and storing the digital records in a database. The digital records are automatically sorted using at least one date type to categorize each of the digital records according at least one predetermined criteria. The sorted digital records are used to compose a photo-collage. The method and system employ data types selected from digital image pixel data; metadata; product order information; processing goal information; or a customer profile to automatically sort data, typically by culling or grouping, to categorize images according to either an event, a person, or chronology.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,405, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, to Savakis, et al., entitled “Method for automatic assessment of emphasis and appeal in consumer images,” discloses an approach which computes a metric of “emphasis and appeal” of an image, without user intervention and is included herein in its entirety by reference. A first metric is based upon a number of factors, which can include: image semantic content (e.g. people, faces); objective features (e.g., colorfulness and sharpness); and main subject features (e.g., size of the main subject). A second metric compares the factors relative to other images in a collection. The factors are integrated using a trained reasoning engine. The method described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0075743 by Chantani et al., entitled “System and method for digital image selection”, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, is somewhat similar and discloses the sorting of images based upon user-selected parameters of semantic content or objective features in the images. U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,847 to Toyama, entitled “Computerized aesthetic judgment of images”, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an approach to compute the aesthetic quality of images through the use of a trained and automated classifier based on features of the image. Recommendations to improve the aesthetic score based on the same features selected by the classifier can be generated with this method. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0075917, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes estimating aesthetic quality of digital images and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. These approaches have the advantage of working from the images themselves, but are computationally intensive.
While these methods are useful for sorting images into event groups, temporally organizing the images, assessing emphasis, appeal, or image quality, or recognizing individuals in an image, they do not address the need for automating the selection of a narrative structure or digital images from a large collection of images to provide a selection of a variety of images that provide interest, aesthetic appeal, and a narrative structure. Selecting images from a large image collection to match a narrative structure can be difficult, even with the use of imaging tools or personalization information. It can also be difficult to select a narrative structure. For example, a user might desire to make an image-based product using images from an available digital image collection, but be unaware of what narratives might be supported by the available images in the collection.
There is a need therefore, for an improved automated method for selecting a narrative structure and digital images from a large collection of digital images to provide a selection of a variety of images that provide interest, aesthetic appeal, and narrative structure in an image-based product.